Una Historia de Siberia
by coralito
Summary: Una tranquila y apacible noche se transforma en...Una historia de aventuras de Camus Milo Isaac y Hyoga. No Yaoi


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

… **.**

O.O.O

UNA HISTORIA DE SIBERIA.

O.O.O

Era el cerillo numero…ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos cerillos se le habían apagado en el trayecto de encenderlo y llevarlo hasta los leños, los cuales esperaban hacia casi dos horas por arder , lo que si sabía era que le quedaba una última cajita que contenía veinte cerillos más y ahí sí que tendría serios problemas si se le terminaba , porque en el lugar donde se encontraba no había una tienda o bodega que le permita adquirir una de esas cajitas, si acaso conseguía seria en un pueblo y el más cercano estaba a diez horas de camino a pie y aun le faltaba cinco días para provisionarse.

Al fin, al fin estaba la estufa ardiendo y no fue precisamente por que el la haya hecho arder. No, más bien fue el niño peli verde que desesperado de ver que su joven y exigente maestro luchaba con los cerillos se ofreció a hacerlo el mismo, bueno casi siempre era el o el pequeño rubio quien encendía la lumbre.

Ya no le quedaba duda el joven peliturqueza como hacedor de fuego era buen santo de hielo, ya que cada que se le ocurría hacerse cargo el personalmente de esa labor terminaban con su humanidad al borde de la hipotermia.

-Hyoga

-Si maestro

-Trae esta cubeta con agua

-Si señor

El pequeño rubio salió llevando un recipiente, para volver a los pocos minutos con el cubo repleto de agua, siendo ayudado por el otro niño más grande.

Camus era muy exigente con los dos niños, pero no cruel o sádico, así que luego del arduo entrenamiento de ese día les dio la orden de que se bañaran como empezaron a protestar por ello, les concedió que calentaran el agua, pero al entrar a la cabaña se dio con la sorpresa que el fuego del fogón se había extinguido, no había ni siquiera una pequeña braza.

Superado el inconveniente, estaban los niños bañados y haciéndose cargo del fogón nuevamente, mientras el galo se relajaba en la tina que tenía en el cuarto que antaño ocupara su propio maestro, a los niños no les molestaba hacerse cargo en parte de los alimentos, hacer hervir el agua preparar una bebida a base de hierbas o a veces un poco de leche que Camus se proveía para no descuidar su alimentación, el pan solían comprarlo cada quince días y lo mantenía bien abrigado para que se conservara sino caliente al menos lo suficientemente blando para poder masticarlo. Siempre tenían jalea o miel que era lo único dulce que el galo les permitía.

Isaac tenia lista la infusión mientras Hyoga colocaba los jarros en la mesa, para ser servidos, el pan ya estaba cortado y caliente el mayorcito lo colocaba siempre cerca de la estufa para que se entibiara, al salir el galo ya cambiado les indico que podían sentarse mientras él se limitaba a servirles.

-Maestro tendremos lección esta noche

-Sí, primero cenen luego vienen al otro cuarto

-Usted no va a cenar maestro

-Después

Los niños no se hicieron de rogar, una vez terminada lavaron sus tazas y la pusieron donde solía guardarla el galo, para estas alturas sabían que al joven le irritaba el desorden, era de poco hablar, difícilmente les regalaba una sonrisa, es más nunca les había sonreído o lo habían escuchado reírse, si acaso hacían bien el entrenamiento o respondían correctamente a la lección, solo les revolvía los cabellos pero más nada, era tan frio e impersonal que pensaban que no tenía corazón ni siquiera los chistes de Hyoga le sacaban una sonrisa.

Ese día culmino con los niños durmiendo en el cuartito que el uso cuando también era aprendiz de santo, por su parte hasta conciliar el sueño leería una obra, no podía leer tanto pero cada que podía lo hacía ya que por lo general tenía que preparar la lección del día siguiente.

O.O.O

Los cinco días transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este día era el tan esperado por los niños, razón este día no habría entrenamiento ni lección, este día realizarían la caminata hasta el pueblo donde comprarían las provisiones, allí el galo les daba unas monedas a ellos para que se compraran lo que quisieran además que podían jugar como los niños que aún eran, por tanto Camus no solía reprenderlos si estos terminaban más sucios que cuando terminaban de entrenar, el joven santo era consciente que necesitaban de esos momentos de esparcimiento ya que no eran muy seguidos.

Al llegar luego de varias horas de caminata, él se fue hasta el correo. Como cada quincena recibía una remesa del santuario para costear su estadía y la de los dos niños en ese desolado lugar, al abrir el sobre y contar la cantidad pensó que se había equivocado, pero no, había contado bien y era el doble de lo que normalmente le solían mandar, al volver a registrar el sobre encontró una carta dirigida a su persona, la abrió y desdoblo para informarse del contenido.

No era ninguna llamada de atención ni mucho menos solo le informaban que desde esa fecha le aumentarían la remesa ya que contaba con dos pupilos y su gasto se vería incrementado, en parte era cierto, pero también era cierto que el no solía despilfarrar el dinero que le enviaban razón por la cual siempre tenía una reserva guardada para cualquier imprevisto.

Había hecho desde la noche anterior la lista con los primordial, aparte había hecho otra lista para los niños la que en su mayoría consistía en lápices y blocks para que tomen notas de la lecciones que él les impartía.

-Isaac –llamo al más grande de los dos niños –ten la lista ya conoces el depósito y ten cuidado con el dinero, y aquí tienes para ti.

-Gracias maestro –el galo no respondió mas bien se dirigió al rubio

-Hyoga acompaña a Isaac, esto es para ti, los veré en el parque no se distraigan.

-Si señor –respondieron los dos niños a la vez que se perdían de su vista

Camus, durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo la instrucción de su maestro pocas veces fueron las que este lo llevara consigo, pues a pesar de formarlo en el arte de la guerra y enseñarle a canalizar su cosmos, era un hombre después de todo y las veces que se ausentaba de la cabaña no lo hacía solo para abastecerse sino también solía perderse en alguna cantina o bar en busca de compañía, algo que agradecía internamente el galo era que este tuvo la delicadeza de no involucrarlo en esos menesteres, su maestro consideraba que el niño quien tenia bajo su cuidado debía de conservarse puro de pensamiento para convertirse en un guerrero ejemplar, Camus luego comprendería cual era el motivo por el que casi siempre estaba escaso de dinero, y no era que le preparase las mejores viandas puesto que solo en su cumpleaños solía obsequiarlo con un pastelillo y algo dulce como un chocolate batido que lo preparaba como los dioses , pero hasta allí no más.

Por tanto el procuraba estar en el punto medio mi muy consentidor ni en extremo severo. Con el dinero que tenía más el que había recibido tenia incluso para adquirir un trineo pequeño sería una buena compra puesto que el que tenían se había casi desintegrado por el uso que le habían dado en el pasado además que no habían renovado esa herramienta desde la antigua guerra santa anterior y de eso hacia bastante tiempo, eligió uno pequeño pero luego desistió por considerarlo demasiado pequeño, si tuviera una emergencia con alguno de los niños apenas y podría llevarlo en ella, así que opto por una mediana ni tan ligera ni tan pesada era perfecta, una vez cancelada la compra procedió a abastecer la despensa y tal vez comprar algo de queso carne seca y un buen vino el que tenía ya estaba por terminarse y los otros que componían la colección que con orgullo guardaba no pensaba tocarlos, no aun.

Por su lado Isaac y Hyoga , habían comprado todo lo que tenían apuntado en su lista, como , lapiceros, block, cuadernos, lápices de colores, textos que sin duda necesitarían para su aprendizaje , y cuaderno de caligrafía. Camus al recibirá cada niño lo primero que hizo fue tomarles un dictado para comprobar como iban en escritura y ortografía, peo comprobó con pesar de que carecían de caligrafía, pues sus escritos pasarían fácilmente como jeroglíficos o pinturas rupestres, aparte que ambos niños no habían tenido una formación adecuada a ese ámbito, solo se habían conformado a enseñarles a leer más o menos y escribir a como lo entendiesen. Hubo que hacerse de voluntad y más paciencia para enseñarles desde lo básico para ir avanzando gradualmente hasta nivelarlos a los dos , ahora el único inconveniente era la caligrafía la cual era hora de que empezaran a pulir.

Claro que él era consciente que no todos tienen la suerte o fortuna de tener a alguien que se dedique a enseñarte con ahínco y dedicación, pues el antes de llegar al santuario contaba con cinco maestros diferente para cada materia que debía aprender y con tan solo tres años, al llegar al santuario tenían también maestros que se dedicaban a su formación que cada quien aprovechase la instrucción era asunto suyo, porque no podía negar que habían quienes poco o nada les importaba lo que les inculcaran con respecto a cultura y esas cosas, y ahí se vino a su mente un par de turquesas alegres vivaces y traviesas, él se había rendido en cuanto a enseñarle modales al griego pues el prefería salta y correr junto a otro griego de su misma edad y que ahora custodiaba la quinta casa.

Volviendo con los niños, ya con todos los útiles de enseñanza se dispusieron air hasta el lugar donde deberían de encontrarse con Camus , llegaron antes que él y para no aburrirse caminaron hasta donde había un grupo de personas reunidas en torno a un anciano que refería historias de diversos lugares, los niños escuchaban con asombro acerca del legendario monstruo marino que habitaba las profundidades de un lago en Canadá o también del inmenso tesoro de los Incas hundido en el Atlántico por piratas y corsarios ingleses y el cual hasta la fecha no había sido recuperado.

Cuando ya el hombre había dado fin a su relato las gentes empezaron a dejar el lugar no sin antes dejarle unas cuantas monedas en la lata que tenía enfrente, sin embargo aún quedaban algunos concurrentes quienes no se decidían a abandonar entre ellos Isaac y Hyoga.

-Vaya veo que no se han ido niños –dijo el anciano sin evitar una socarrona risa pues él era ciego

-¿Cómo sabe que somos niños?, no hemos dicho siquiera una palabra –menciono el rubio

-Pues su olor, corresponde a niños y sus pisadas es diferente a la de los adultos son más ligeras, ¿de dónde vienen? –pregunto

-De allá ..—señalo el rubio, Isaac a su lado negó pues Hyoga tenía su mano extendida hacia la explanada blanca que se divisaba a lo lejos .

-Venimos de los glaciales,

-Oh de tan lejos, ¿quieren otra historia?

-Si –dijeron los dos niños

-Bueno esta historia sucedió aquí, justamente en dirección a esos glaciales –empezó el hombre Isaac y Hyoga se acomodaron sobre la caja que contenía sus compras –hace muchos años….

El hombre les relato una historia de aparecidos y fantasmas, adornando cada párrafo con las mas espeluznantes situaciones, como era de esperarse ambos niños terminaron con los pelos de punta y más cuando el hombre pego un grito al final que los hizo correr. Cuando los niños estaban ya algo lejos el hombre rompió a reír….

Corrieron, corrieron lo más que sus piernas les permitió, cuando llegaron al lugar donde el galo les había dicho le esperen, respiraron tranquillos pues Camus aún no se apersonaba, en parte suspiraron aliviados pues habían demorado más del tiempo que les había otorgado.

-Isaac, Isaac... eso que dijo ese señor

-No es cierto Hyoga, son solo cuentos

-Y si es así, ¿por qué corriste?

-Pues porque, porque, el maestro nos dijo que lo esperáramos aquí, y si llega y no nos encuentra se molestara

-Entonces no te dio miedo la historia del hombre sin rostro

-Claro que no, esas historias son para asustar a los niños

-y tú no estás asustado –el peli verde negó no tan seguro –yo, yo tampoco

-Mejor seremos caballeros y los caballeros no tienen miedo

-Miedo a que –los dos niños pegaron un bote tras de ellos estaba Camus con varias bolsas de papel en sus brazos –Isaac trae las compras que han hecho Hyoga ve a delante no quiero perderte de vista –para el rubio fue lo más dulce que había escuchado no se sentía seguro de ir atrás, además que Camus aun recordaba cuando el rusito llego con él y el primer día en que salió con el e Isaac el niño se perdió, tardo cinco horas en hallarlo después de eso tenía más cuidado si salía con ellos y aunque le costase admitirlo Isaac lo podía controlar mejor que él.

Una vez que llegaron donde tenía aparcado el trineo, a los dos niños se les olvido momentáneamente la historia de terror que les conto ese anciano, más que nada entusiasmados por la emoción de colocar todas las compras en el trineo, Camus no les objeto nada consulto el reloj y si aún tenían tiempo para ir a almorzar.

Eran niños después de todo, aunque él tampoco era un adulto tenia quince años, apenas había dejado la infancia y ya tenía una responsabilidad en sus manos bueno dos, el estar fuera de la instrucción no les exentaba de mostrar los pocos modales que les impartía como el comer utilizando los cubiertos, todos, el poseía modales impecables y se decía a si mismo si no sacaba buenos santos de esos niños al menos los convertiría en caballeros a carta cabal, el solía tomarse su tiempo para comer así que el festín les tomo sus dos horas bien exactas.

A pesar de la resistencia de los niños , emprendieron la marcha de regreso, él se preguntaba el porqué de la aptitud de ellos, ya que otras veces regresaban más tarde y no protestaban tanto, igual ignoro sus pucheros y empezó a empujar el trineo con los dos niños caminando uno a cada lado suyo, de soslayo los miraba para preguntarse en qué momento empezarían con sus juegos de lanzarse bolas de nieve juagar a la guerra hacer competencia de quien se trepa más rápido en el primer árbol que hallasen, pero esta vez nada los niños no solo caminaban rápido a su lado sino que más bien le habían empezado a ayudar empujando el trineo, no es que estuviera tan pesado pero si ellos querían hacerlo el los dejaría, por tanto retiro sus manos dejando solo a los niños quienes al ver que la velocidad de arrastre disminuía se dieron cuenta que estaban solo ellos manejando el vehículo, pararon en seco mirando al galo quien venía a solo unos pasos atrás.

-¿Qué les pasa? parece como si tuvieran prisa en regresar

-Pues si maestro –dijo el mayor de los dos niños –es que queremos estrenar los nuevos libros de caligrafía que estaba en la lista –waoo eso halago al francés, quien sin dejar su porte estoico les dio el alcance procedió a empujar el trineo haciendo que este avance más rápido.

Pero Camus no era tonto, en un primer momento les creyó, pero ahora que veía a los niños que miraban hacia todas las direcciones supuso y no se equivocaba que algo ocurría con los dos menores, haciendo uso de su fuerza detuvo el trineo haciendo que los dos se den de frente con el manubrio.

-Ahora si me dirán que ocurren, porque la prisa y no me digan que es porque quieren estudiar que no les creo –el santo espero paciente a que alguno de los dos dijera algo más por el contrario el mayor de los dos volvió a tomar el trineo y empujo…

-Llegando se lo diremos maestro, ahora mejor démonos prisa por favor

-No, me lo dicen ahora

-Pues, es que quiero ir al baño –dijo el rubio tratando de parecer convincente –no fui en el restaurant

-¿Y por qué no?, les dije que entraran –el galo estaba ya irritado y viéndolo bien pues parecía que el rubio si tenía esa urgencia, pues desde hacía un buen rato apretaba las piernas, el conocía ya los síntomas, ya que siempre cierto griego de turquesa mirada padecía de lo mismo, por dedicarse a jugar hasta se olvidaba de ir al baño –está bien ve y date prisa –indico unos arbustos cubiertos de nieve a unos diez o quince metros

-¿Yo solo?…

-No necesitas ayuda para eso, ve –al ver que el rubio no se movía le hablo al peli verde –Isaac ve con el

-¿Pero maestro?

-No refutes has lo que te digo

-Pero hasta allá, está lejos

Dejando las provisiones los llevo a los dos para que hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer, pero igual seguía con la sensación que le ocultaba algo, al volver a emprender al marcha nuevamente las miradas disimuladas hacia todas direcciones, los sobresaltos que daban cuando oían algún aullido de un lobo en la lejanía, o el simple silbido del viento, continuaron por una hora más todavía les faltaba tres horas y un poco más, el camino se volvió más complicado puesto que una tormenta se avecinaba. Si tenían suerte y le ganaban, llegarían antes a la cabaña, pero si esta se adelantaba los agarraría en hora y media o a lo sumo en dos…los alcanzo en una.

Empezó como una ventisca, la cual podían sortear y muy bien si es que no se volvía mas fuerte o violenta, si eso sucedía emplearía su velocidad para salvaguardar la integridad de sus dos discípulos ya para esas altura había trabado conocimiento de lo que atemorizaba a los dos menores, esperaría hasta hallarse en seguro refugio para explicarles sobre la historia que habían escuchado y de seguro les quitaría el sueño por unos cuantos días.

En efecto tuvo que emplear su prodigiosa velocidad y para ello monto a los dos niños encima del trineo, llegando a la cabaña en poco tiempo.

-Isaac Hyoga desocupen el trineo voy a asegurar las ventanas por fuera, se avecina una tormenta y me temo que será fuerte -los dos niños obedecieron en el acto sacando todas las compras y llevándolas al interior para cuando Camus volvió ya habían guardado parte de las compras en la despensa -el trineo donde lo dejaron –los niños se miraron ahí comprendieron que lo dejaron afuera , el galo con una seña les indico llevarlo a la parte de atrás y amarrarlo pero ninguno de los dos se movía , ahí recordó el mayor la historia, volvió a salir para regresar a los pocos minutos –veamos, Isaac siéntate ahí Hyoga tu a su lado –los menores obedecieron –me quieren decir que fue historia fue la que oyeron…

Los niños relataron la historia lo que no recordaba bien uno lo hacia el otro, solo que ellos aumentaron una que otra cosa al relato, cuando culminaron estaban temblando ahí Camus tuvo que hacerse de valor pues él conocía esa historia y la verdad a él no le atemorizo en absoluto , seria porque esta llego a su persona cuando ya contaba con catorce años y ya había obtenido su armadura aparte que a él poco o nada impresionaban esas historia, en todo caso prefería leer alguna obra de suspenso o misterio y ni aun así se sugestionaba , pero era evidente que eso no sucedía con los menores a su cargo ,

-Hyoga, Isaac… escúchenme bien, están preparándose para ser santos, caballeros al servicio de Athena esas historias son relatos locales que siempre van a encontrar en los diferentes pueblos que lleguen a conocer, es algo así como parte de su cultura, y no por ello tiene que ser cierto….

-Pero maestro…

-No me interrumpan que no he terminado, con respecto a lo que escucharon esa historia se ha deformado debido a la cantidad de versiones que se cierne sobre ella

-Maestro entonces usted ya la conocía

-Sí, y no sé porque la han deformado tanto, no es como les han dicho

-Nos contaría

-No hay mucho que contar, solo se trató de la sugestión de un viajero que culmino cuando alcanzo el siguiente pueblo cerca de la ciudad, fin de la historia.

-Nada más –objeto el pequeño peliverde quien miraba incrédulo al joven galo –y los lobos endemoniados

-No existen Isaac

-Y las victimas que fueron encontradas luego…y los rostros arrancados –menciono el más pequeño, ahí Camus se dio cuenta que no sería tan sencillo que dejaran ese asunto –

-Todo eso fue invento de la gente

-Pero maestro –los dos niños insistieron llegando a rebasar la paciencia del galo.

-Ya, se terminó, fue todo no hay un hombre sin rostro, no hay tormentas malditas, se van a la cama ya…

El galo concluyo ya sin ápice de paciencia y eso que él se caracterizaba por tener infinita de aquella. Al ver el rostro caldeado del disgusto del galo los niños corrieron a su cuarto poniéndose la pijama y aprestándose a dormir, a pesar que rogaron y suplicaron por que los dejara con la vela encendida el galo igual se las apago, no es que fuese cruel pero esos suministros de luz eran muy apreciados y hasta que pusieran alumbrado eléctrico, que parecía que nunca llegaría , ellos tendrían que ahorrar las velas y lámparas de aceita.

Ya Camus se había encerrado en su cuarto revisando los cuadernos y los libros que había hecho comprar a los dos niños, los cuales desde el día siguiente podría en práctica, el único sonido que había al interior era de la hojas que el pasaba, tenía una copa de vino servida la cual la mantenía templada por medio de su cosmos.

Si Camus no dormía por estar enfrascado en prepararles la lección y la tareas del día siguiente, Hyoga e Isaac no dormían pero por otro motivo.

-Isaac –llamo el rubio a su compañero que ocupaba la otra camita el cual le daba la espalda –Isaac, Isaac, ¿estas despierto?

-Si gracias a ti, ¿qué quieres Hyoga?

-No puedo dormir, tengo miedo

-Oye el maestro dijo que eso fue invención de ese viejo, ya deja de tener miedo

-Es que no puedo, cierro los ojos y lo veo, puedo dormir contigo –el peliverde acepto pero no porque en realidad no tuviera miedo, porque en realidad estaba aterrado solo que al estar su cama al lado de la pared él se podía ocultar ahí, mas no a si Hyoga quien estaba al lado de la ventana.

Paso lo primeros minutos uno oyendo la respiración del otro, hasta que un tercer sonido se coló dentro de la habitación pero no provenía de allí sino de afuera de tras de la ventana la cual estaba con la persiana arriba. Hyoga estaba escondido por debajo de las cobijas Isaac lo mismo ninguno asomaba la cabeza por encima del cobertor, y nuevamente ese sonido un golpeteo en la ventana..

-Isaac –susurro el rubio

-¿Qué quieres por que no te duermes?,

-No escuchas

-¿Qué?

-Eso, está sonando en la ventana –el niño claro que lo había oído pero en un intento de darse valor lo negó –es el estoy seguro vino por nuestros rostros

-No el maestro dijo que no era real, ahora deja de hablar que… –el sonido fue más fuerte ahora acompañado de un chirrido que hizo que casi mojen sus pantalones –oíste eso

-Si tú también lo oíste verdad

-Si…escúchame levantémonos y sin mirar a la ventana bajaremos la persiana entendido

-Pero si está allí

-Esta tras el vidrio y antes de entrar tendrá que romperlo

-Bueno

En efecto cerrando los ojos y tomándose de las manos se levantaron y sin ponerse los zapatos tanteando con el pie de no caer avanzaron a la ventana, a escasos dos pasitos, un ruido como de algo que araña el vidrio se oyó, de la impresión abrieron los ojos…ahí en la ventana una rama del árbol que tenían en ese lado golpeaba el vidrio y por momentos por el fuerte viento este chirriaba, el alma les volvió al cuerpo…

-Lo ves solo era la estúpida rama del estúpido árbol

-Y nosotros de estúpidos que creíamos que era el hombre sin rostro, je, je –sonrió el rubio ya más calmado

-Bueno si, vamos a cerrar la persiana –dijo el peliverde cuando los dos llegaron hasta la misma ventana un ser golpeo con la cabeza el cristal, donde debía de estar el rostro no había más que un lienzo, no había ojos boca ni nariz….y lo que debía ser sus manos solo había dos muñones con los cuales se apoyó sobre el vidrio.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –gritaron los dos, a la vez que atropelladamente salieron del cuarto para correr desesperadamente hasta el cuarto de Camus.

Camus estaba concentradísimo repasando la lectura cuando escucha los dos gritos, y este continuaba mientras se acercaban, antes de siquiera ponerse de pie ya estaban los dos niños ahí, con la piel blanca como el papel y jadeando… algo debió de asustarlos sin duda pero ahora que seria..

-¿Que está pasando porque gritan?

-Maestro, maestro si existe esta allá afuera –dijo el mayorcito de los dos

-De que hablan

-Si maestro Camus el hombre sin rostro está allí en nuestro cuarto quiso entrar por la ventana y no tiene manos

Camus estaba a punto de estallar, sin duda los niños se habían sugestionado y de nada sirvió lo que les dijo, a pesar de la resistencia de los niños camino solo llevando una vela hasta el cuarto que compartían, cuando llego encendió la otra vela quedando más iluminado el ambiente, se acercó a la ventana miro por sobre el vidrio esperando ver algo pero no vio nada, decidido bajo la persiana asegurándola, pero era un hecho que los niños no dormirían al menos no esta noche ahí…

-Está bien solo por hoy dormirán en mi cuarto –los niños asintieron y tomando cada cual su almohada siguieron al galo, cuando pasaron por el recibidor donde estaba la puerta principal si se le podría llamar así, un golpe sordo en la puerta llamo su atención, los menores se atrincheraron tras él, sin mucho cuidado se los quito de encima para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

-No maestro por favor

-Se lo suplicamos, no abra es él, le quitara su rostro por favor

-Maestro no abra

-Ya suficiente –dijo para quitar el seguro y tirar del picaporte, abrió apenas debido a la tormenta no debía abrir de golpe, no ´percibió a nadie así que abrió un poco más solo era el viento y la nieve que azotaba sin piedad, cuando se iba a volver no sabe de donde apareció un bulto el cual se dirigía hacia su persona, lo último que vio fue una cabeza sin rostro …

-AH…-fue lo único que profirió a decir antes de caer pesadamente sobre su espalda con un enorme bulto que lo aplastaba al piso, le era imposible articular más palabra puesto que el bulto que tenía sobre él le había quitado prácticamente el aire…

-kyaaaa, maestro maestro –los dos niños gritaban histéricos sin atinar a quitarle el peso extra a su maestro

-Hyoga, Isaac, ya dejen de gritar y ayúdenme no es ningún hombre sin rostro -el galo aún estaba atrapado por la mole de abrigos envueltos que tenía encima, él ya había reconocido al fantasma por los mechones peli azules que tenía y que se escapaban de su bufanda –quítate, estas pesado…Isaac ayúdame

El menor con temor se acercó, pero se hallaba indeciso de acercarse más, con cautela pico al cuerpo con la punta de su piecito, mas demoro el niño en acercarse del todo que Camus en haberse liberado del monstruo que lo tenía aprisionado, cuando le dio la vuelta empezó a descubrirle el rostro… hallando a Milo de Escorpio quien ya estaba poniéndose morado.

-Isaac Hyoga ayúdenme a llevarlo a mi cuarto –los niños estaban estáticos –que esperan esta pesado

-Pero… ¿va a llevar eso ahí?

-No es un eso, es un él y necesita atención o se morirá de hipotermia – eso despabilo a los muchachos quienes corrieron uno al cuarto a preparar la cama del galo y el otro a la cocina para encender la estufa para calentar agua.

Camus con esfuerzo llevo a Milo hasta su cuarto y lo deposito en su cama sacando con mucho esfuerzo la cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta y que de nada había servido pues el griego igual estaba congelándose, pero que hacia ese insensato ahí, en medio del frio glacial de Siberia, ya luego lo retaría por ser tan impulsivo y ahora que lo recordaba Milo siempre fue así no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerla, vale de seguro sus padres tampoco lo pensaron mucho al hacerlo por eso salió así, sonrió ante ese pensamiento , pero el estado del peli azul lo tenía preocupado un hombre ordinario hubiera muerto , él tuvo suerte por ser un santo.

Luego de desvestir al griego y arroparlo con mantas calientes procedió a tomarle la temperatura, ya estaba estabilizado por lo tanto ya no había peligro pero igual debía tomar las providencias necesarias, a buena hora compro el trineo por que le serviría para llevar al griego hasta el pueblo y de allí embarcarlo a Grecia.

La noche paso en un suspiro, los niños no durmieron pero ya no por temor, bueno aún tenían ciertos requiebros para entrar a su cuarto y decidieron acompañar a su maestro a cuidar al joven que estaba con ellos allí, había oído a su maestro llamarlo Milo, seguro eran conocidos o algo pues su maestro si lo conocía, la tormenta se apaciguó en la madrugada cuando Camus y los niños salieron el manto blanco cubría todo el paisaje , sin duda ese día no habría entrenamiento sería peligroso, así que se quedarían al interior y harían limpieza, ya el galo les había prohibido entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba el griego, sabia de la poca tolerancia del griego y no quería que este les hiciera un desaire…

-Ya estas mejor

-Si gracias Cam

-Ahora me dirás ¿Qué diablos pensaste al aventurarte solo sin los implementos necesarios y en medio de una tormenta aquí en Siberia?, estas estúpido o que –si los niños oyeran a su siempre serio educado culto maestro hablarle así al griego sin duda se quedaban de piedra, ya que él siempre les decía que evitaran en lo posible decir groserías –pudiste haber muerto, tuviste suerte de llegar hasta aquí

-Ya no me regañes, yo que vengo por tu cumpleaños y me recibes así…

-Oye aún faltan seis meses para mi cumpleaños… ¿qué tramas?

-¿Seis? Pero yo creí que era… ah ese idiota de Dm

-¿Ahora que te dijo Ángelo? –el griego bajo los ojos, Camus sabía lo que eso significaba –¿sigues creyendo en sus patrañas Milo? , ¿Por Athena Milo que te dijo esta vez?

-En los polos el tiempo transcurre tan lento que una noche viene a ser el equivalente a seis meses –el galo rodo los ojos –que Siberia por ser igual o más fría… pues ese mismo concepto también se aplicaba y pues pensé que como tenías casi un año pues ya debías de estar casi anciano

-¡MILOO!

-Oye no me culpes por querer ser buen amigo y celebrar aunque sea tu ultimo cumpleaños…

-Solo a ti se te ocurre Milo, ¿Desde cuando le pones oídos a cáncer?

-Estas molesto

-Si y no…si porque te expusiste y no porque me halaga que valoraras nuestra amistad hasta el punto de correr semejante riesgos solo por venir a celebrar mi cumpleaños aunque aún falten seis meses.

-Bueno igual te traje un regalo –el galo se le abrieron los ojos y se le ilumino la mirada, el griego envuelto entre cobertores se puso de pie y hurgo entre la cantidad de abrigos que llevaba puestos, hasta que encontró el que buscaba y saco una cajita finamente decorada –ten es para ti.

-No debiste molestarte con tu presencia me basta

-Eso crees, por si acaso para mi cumpleaños aparte de tu presencia quiero una botella de Don Perigñon, una tartaleta de manzana, otra canica de cristal me prometiste una cada cumpleaños no lo olvides…

-Ya decía yo… demasiado bueno para ser cierto

-Oye ahora que hice

-Quédate ahí que aún no estas restablecido del todo

-Oye cam

-Si

-Gracias

-Ya descansa, en lo que voy a ver que hacen mis dos demonios.

Camus salió dejando al peliazul recostado, más tranquilo salió a darles las indicaciones a los menores y advirtiéndoles no alejarse demasiado ya que la nieve podría desprenderse aun y ocasionales serias lesiones, los dos menores obedecieron dedicándose a repasar la lección de días anteriores, mientras en la habitación donde estaba el griego este ya más repuesto se aventuró a salir del cuarto, eso si envuelto en las mantas.

Alcanzo a Camus cerca del fogón que para fortuna estaba encendido, el galo le indico la silla junta a la mesita a la vez que le servía un té caliente, el griego agradeció la bebida pues a pesar de estar enrollado en las cobijas aun sentía algo de frio, una vez que hubieron terminado el galo empezó a cortar los vegetales, acción que el griego descalificó en el acto.

-Oye… ¿A ti… quien te ha dicho que eres bueno cocinando?

-Nadie, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo –el sabía que no era bueno defendiéndose en la cocina, a decir verdad su maestro jamás le enseño siquiera a pelar una patata- según mi maestro en el campo de batalla no te enfrentas al enemigo con vegetales y legumbres sino con técnicas mortíferas, así que esto es mi mejor aporte a la cocina, mal no lo hago

-No, lo haces pésimo –el escorpio acomodándose las cobijas alrededor del cuerpo como una gran túnica, empujo al francés a un lado y empezó a cortar las verduras luego siguió con la carne las patatas y por ultimo preparo toda la comida pues si él iba a comer que sea algo que no dañase su estómago y que mejor que hacerlo el mismo que si dejaba al galo esa tarea, moriría si, pero no por el hielo sino por la comida.

Ese sí que fue un alimento como Zeus manda, pensaron los niños ya estaban cansados de los caldos que les hacía Camus, porque estos eran insípidos en cambio este consomé que había preparado el griego sabia a dioses, ninguno dejo una sola verdura, para consternación del galo que siempre tenía que luchar por que se terminasen las verduras.

Milo y Camus conversaban amenamente, ajenos de las dos cabecitas que estaban allí y que no podían seguir la conversación puesto que los dos jóvenes hablaban en griego, idioma aun no dominado por ninguno de los dos menores, Camus dejo momentáneamente la mesa para sacar la botella de vino que tenía en su cuarto para compartirla con el griego, tiempo que aprovecho el escorpión para buscarle conversación a los dos chiquillos.

-Por cierto, cuando llegue golpee la ventana para que me abrieran puesto que nadie se asomaba a la puerta, pero ustedes empezaron a gritar como posesos –los dos aprendices agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

-Lo sentimos señor, pero es que lo confundimos

-¿Confundirme? ,¿Con quién?

-Con ..

-Nada señor, solo una historia rara que nos contaron

Una historia rara, esa palabra empezaron a bullir en la cabeza del griego una y otra vez, una historia rara, se dijo por enésima vez y allí se le encendió el foquito, Camus solía nombrar a las historias de terror que contaba Ángelo y Shura como historias raras.

Dos horas más tarde.

-Cam, que fue eso de una historia rara que mencionaron tus diablillos

-Nada, que escucharon una historia de terror y… –callo al ver la sonrisa del escorpión –ni siquiera lo pienses

-Pero Cam

-Son solo unos niños

-Oye será divertido

\- No y no insistas, no dejare que traumes a mis discípulos

-Oh vamos solo una

-No

El santo de acuario dio por concluida la conversación dejando al peliazul con la palabra o el ruego en la boca, solo que este no pensaba darse por vencido y ahí estaba tras de él siguiéndolo por todos lado con la misma cantaleta.

Mientras que Milo atosigaba al francés, Hyoga e Isaac veían divertidos como el griego hacia perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba a su maestro, lo que no entendían como era que este no lo haya mandado a volar con el polvo de diamantes, ahí iba el griego nuevamente picándole la tolerancia al espigado santo de Acuario.

-Vamos Cam, solo una chiquita –decía mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello del peliturqueza y se lo enrollaba en el dedo – ¿Si?... Y no molesto más.

-NO

-La mano peluda…

-No

-La viuda negra

-NO

-El monje sin cabeza

-NO, prométeme que no aprovecharas un descuido mío para referirle ningunas de esas historias –el griego lo miro resentido, siempre tenía que cortarle la diversión –MILO .. Vamos hazlo –Milo sabía que ante la seria advertencia no tendría mayor opción, aunque quien sabe y todavía lograra evadirse.

-Está bien lo prometo.. –el escorpión levanto la mano derecha y muy solemne prometió, solo que bajo la cantidad de cobertores tenía dos dedos cruzados.

Camus había logrado la palabra del griego, pero podía fiarse de ella, esperaba que sí, pasadas la cinco los dos muchachitos habían respondido correctamente a todas las interrogantes del galo, en el marco de la puerta el peliazul observaba callado la interacción del galo con los dos menores, sí que tenía paciencia el chico pues él ya los hubiera dado la armadura con tal de quitárselos de encima, no cabía duda impartir instrucción no era lo suyo. Una vez que Camus termino con los niños les dio un rato para que jugaran por el patio si no había entrenamiento no había motivo para que se alejen, platico con Milo un rato más tal parecía que el griego se había olvidado del asunto de las historias.

-Maestro no hayo la avena ni la leche –menciono Isaac, tras haber buscado hasta por tres veces los víveres en la despensa y no hallarlos.

-imposible fue lo primero que pedí –el galo se incorporó del sillón encaminándose a la cocina

-Y lo recogiste –intervino el griego quien iba tras el galo.

-Ay... no –se lamentó el galo al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en la pared –se quedó en la tienda al ir por ustedes –tendré que volver.

-Ahora ni lo pienses, así emplearas tu velocidad, además que llegarías tarde y de seguro que estará cerrado –el argumento del griego hizo pensar al galo quien accedió a quedarse, como no podrían preparar la susodicha avena se conformaron con arroz revuelto cortesía del griego.

A la mañana siguiente Camus hubo que salir apenas despuntara el alba, antes de hacerlo paso por los dos cuartos que tenía en la cabaña el que ocupaban los niños y el suyo que era ocupado por el griego, el tubo que conformarse con dormir en el incómodo sillón, comprobó que los ocupantes de las camas dormían y sin hacer mayor ruido salió no sin antes dejarle una nota al peliazul para cuando se dignara a despertar.

En efecto Milo no se despertó lo despertaron, unos ojitos azules le miraban curioso, abrió una turquesa y volvió a acerrarla, intento darse la vuelta pero un impertinente aire helado le entro por los pies, le habían quitado una de las cobijas dejándoles los pies al aire, gruño pero ya no pudo seguir durmiendo, castañeando los dientes se incorporó de la cama arrastrando consigo todas las cobijas, los niños iban tras el.

-¿Ahora ustedes que quieren?

-Desayunar, el maestro Camus no esta

-Según me dijo ustedes saben hacerlo solos

-si

-Y porque me despiertan

-Para que desayune, es el invitado del maestro es deber nuestro atenderlo –eso halago al griego, pero que le habrían preparado esos niños hasta donde el recordaba no había leche ni avena, oh sorpresa se llevó, tenían agua de cacao y tostadas con miel sobre la mesa, no sería un banquete pero se veía y sabia delicioso.

Entre platica y platica el escorpio le saco la historia que le habían narrado en el pueblo y que los había dejado asustados, ahí comprendió por qué corrieron despavoridos cuando el golpeo la ventana del cuarto, sin Camus ahí, los dos niños eran fáciles de asustar con historias de ultratumba…no iba a perder semejante oportunidad…

A las dos horas, después de haberles narrados tres historias espeluznantes, los niños estaban próximos a mojar sus pantaloncitos, no lo hicieron por que Camus entro y con la acción se sobresaltaron, el galo no necesito de más para comprender la travesura del griego. Tomándolo de una oreja lo saco de allí.

-Demonios Milo, que te pasa te dije que no lo hicieras, es más lo prometiste

-Eh pues –el sinvergüenza le mostro dos dedos cruzados, entendiendo el galo que el muy tramposo había evadido la promesa que le hizo la tarde anterior, ahora tenía a dos aprendices cobardes que no darían ni tres pasos sin mirar hacia atrás por temor a sombras ficticias y todo gracias a su amigo –ya no hagas tanto drama, cuando despierten sus cosmos superaran ese temor, además a nosotros nos contaba historias de esas para dormir que no lo recuerdas..

-No es lo mismo, además no eran historias de terror -le recordó el galo sin dejar su rictus serio –ahora tendré el doble de trabajo con ellos gracias a ti…

-lo ves hasta me agradeces –un ráfaga helada azoto al griego quien volvió a caer al suelo producto del frio que volvió a calarle los huesos.

Genial ahora por su estupidez tendría que volver a cuidar del idiota del escorpión, pero quien le manda al tarado provocarle si sabía de las consecuencias de ello. Soltando un suspiro cansado volvió a llamar a los dos niños para que le ayudaran a cargar al griego hasta la cabaña, en realidad serian ellos quienes remolcaran al heleno ya que él quería hacerlo apunta de patadas.

Con Milo arropado en su cama con siete mantas, veía difícil mandarlo de regreso a Grecia al menos ese día, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, además observando el cielo caería una tormenta esa noche, mejor asegurar las puertas.

Paso la hora de la comida, la tarde entera y él no había logrado infundirles confianza a los niños, no querían abandonar la seguridad de la cabaña ni que decir de separarse. Decir que Camus estaba conforme con la situación seria mentir, él estaba cabreado y lo peor era que no podía desquitarse con Milo, por su parte sus discípulos procuraban no irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba…

Llego la noche y la tormento empezó a arreciar, era extraño ya que nunca había observado una tormenta tan agresiva y violenta, ayudado por Isaac preparo la cena, Milo decidió acompañarlos ya estaba más recuperado y eso gracias a la leche caliente que le dio uno de los niños.

-Hyoga ayuda a Isaac aquí luego viene al recibidor y traen la vela

-Si maestro,

-Y tu vienes conmigo –se llevó de una oreja al griego, ni loco lo dejaría con los niños menos en esos momentos que la tormenta empezaba a arreciar, en la estancia sentó al griego de un empujón en el sillón y él se sentó en otro.

-Ya terminamos maestro –dijo Isaac entrando con una vela la cual amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento, aferrado a su manga venia el rubio.

-Bien, empezaremos con la lección… geografía –los niños estaban ubicados frente a Camus y Milo, este rodo los ojos al tiempo que simulaba decir "aburrido", dicho gesto no pasó desapercibido por ambos niños quienes se sonrieron dándole a entender a Camus que el griego estaba planeando hacer alguna de las suyas –ciudades ¿Cataluña?.

-España –respondió Milo antes siquiera que los dos niños.

-Tu no, ellos –Camus señalo a Isaac y Hyoga –estén más atentos…¿Rio de la Plata?

-" _Argentina_ "-vocalizo el griego soplándoles la respuesta, Hyoga e Isaac cruzaron miradas indecisos de darle la respuesta al galo quien tenía un aurea negra rodeándolo.

-Milo..

-¿Qué?... yo también quiero jugar –Camus estaba por ladrarle a su compañero cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, sin dejar el aspecto severo le asintió.

-Está bien esta es para ti… ¿cuidad ubicada a cuarenticinco grados de latitud, entre las coordenadas épsilon por debajo de la línea ecuatorial, -el griego tenia una enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-Oye eso no es justo

-Esa no es la respuesta

-Pero

-Tampoco, en cuanto sepas la respuesta tienes permitido hablar antes no.. Isaac Hyoga continuamos…

Camus continuo impartiendo la lección, con Milo controlado por un acertijo, se pudo dedicar de lleno a los dos menores, el galo trataba de despejar la mente de sus pupilos, pensó que tomarles la lección les seria de ayuda pero los veía ansiosos, consulto el reloj y al ser ya muy noche decidió enviarlos a la cama –es todo por hoy… pueden ir a la cama –los niños miraron a ambos jóvenes desamparadamente, gesto que no conmovió en lo absoluto al galo, pero que surtió el efecto en el griego.

-Vamos Camus, que se queden -el galo le atravesó con la mirada –"no les diré nada" –le susurró al oído –derrotado acepto que los niños se trasnocharan ellos tomados de la mano se fueron a su cuarto y regresaron con sus pijamas puestos aparte de un cobertor, por su parte Camus entablo una plática con Milo en griego, había cosas que los niños no tenían por qué saber aun.

Al cabo de un tiempo Milo se encontraba jugando con ambos pequeños, mientras que Camus se había decidido por una lectura, al menos los tres niños que tenia al frente no hacían mucho ruido

Nunca una tormenta se había comportado de esa forma, Camus tuvo que interrumpir el juego por que la endeble edificación amenazaba con colapsar, amparado por la luz de una vela dejo al griego y a los dos menores en la salita, claro antes dándole una mirada de advertencia al escorpio de que dejase las historias. Al llegar a la habitación de los niños vio con pesar que la ventana estaba rota el fuerte viento azoto la rama del árbol haciéndola añicos, hubo de poner la vela en un lugar donde el aire que se colaba no la apagase y tratar de cubrir en algo la abertura de la ventana, como pudo arrastro el estante de los niños, en medio del esfuerzo por el rabillo del ojo pudo sentir una mirada penetrante en el pasillo, soltó un suspiro, Milo se estaba ganando a pulso que le congelase las pelotas, en cuanto lo tenga en frente se enteraría lo que le pasa a los que quieren hacerle bromas al santo de acuario, terminada su labor volvió a salir por el pasillo para acceder a la salita.

En el tiempo que Camus se retiró al interior solo estaba el griego arropado en el sillón de dos cuerpos y los niños en el otro sillón de tres, todos cubiertos hasta las orejas, ninguno mencionaba nada solo veía al pasillo, como los niños tenían su atención puesta en el pasillo por donde Camus desapareció Milo dirigió su vista hasta la ventana de la cabaña, a través de e ella podía ver los vientos que venían acompañados de granizo y nieve, pero ello no fue lo que atrapo su mirada sino una silueta que parecía estar observando hacia el interior, no la podía distinguir bien, un pestañeo de su parte y cuando volvió a centrar su atención vio la sombra ocultarse, recorrió sus turquesas del pasillo hasta la ventana por dos veces, sonrió divertido, a veces Camus tenía un sentido del humor un poco negro y sin duda quería darle un susto a él, lo que no entendía porque lo hacía puesto que allí con él se encontraban los dos niños a menos que estos sean sus cómplices, bien si el galo quería divertirse a costa suya pues porque no seguirle el juego..

Un resplandor proveniente del pasillo les decía que el galo estaba de regreso y en efecto, el joven entraba con la vela en sus manos al tener contacto visual con Milo, este le sonrió dándole a entender que este se estaba burlando de él, por lo que al pasar por su lado le dio un zape en la cabeza….

-Eyyy, y eso porque fue

-No te hagas que me di cuenta –el griego no entendió, ya que debería ser el quien le diera un golpe y no al revés.

-Maestro –pregunto el rubio – ¿qué paso en el cuarto?

-La ventana quedo arruinada, tuve que poner el estante ya no pasa frio, así que si quieren ya pueden irse a dormir

-No preferimos quedarnos aquí –refirió Isaac que estaba bien apegadito a Hyoga.

El silencio que se instaló en la pequeña salita, venia cargado de una sensación lúgubre que solo era percibida por los dos jóvenes, mas no así por los dos niños quienes se habían enfrascado en mirar un libro de historia que el galo tenia ala mano, por la posición en la que se encontraban, uno al lado del otro, su campo visual solo estaba enfocado en el que tenían al lado mas no así en el resto del entorno de haber sido así, al menos uno de ellos hubiera notado un bulto acurrucado al lado del griego.

Camus miraba de reojo a Milo y Milo hacia lo mismo, uno esperando que el otro mueva siquiera una pestaña, ya que cada quien pensaba que el otro era el que lo había observado minutos atrás con la intención de jugarle una broma, estaban en ese juego de miradas, hasta que la estancia quedo en una completa obscuridad…

Otro zape en la cabeza del griego que lo hizo incorporarse enseguida, maldiciendo al francés a su vez este buscaba en su pantalón los cerillos hasta que lo encontró, encendiendo uno y alumbrando al griego quien estaba a escasos centímetros de él, por fortuna los niños no emitieron el más mínimo sonido.

-¿Que pretendes?

-¿Que pretendo? . No… ¿Tu que pretendes?

-Ya deja de molestar Milo

-¿Molestar? . Me diste un zape

-Te lo merecías –respondió el galo pensando que se refería al primer golpe que le propino en cuanto regreso del cuarto de los niños, no tenía ni idea que Milo había recibido otro hacia instantes.

-Maestro hace frio –la voz de Isaac hizo que ambos jóvenes dejasen su riña, fue entonces que Camus noto la puerta ligeramente entreabierta, era extraño él se había encargado de cerrarla, su mente trabajo rápido llegando a la conclusión de que fue el heleno en su afán de querer asustarlo… sin proferir no una sola silaba se encamino hasta ella volviendo a cerrarla.

-Ya está, Milo levanta la tabla de la mesita –indico una mesita de madera que tenían al centro –ahí hay otra vela la estancia esta poco ilumi… –la obscuridad volvió a reinar, para calmar a los niños hablo lo más sereno que podía –todo está bien ¿Isaac Hyoga?

-Si maestro

-Quédense ahí…Milo la vela

-No hay nada solo hojas y hojas

-Puse una esta noche ahí búscala Milo

Milo tanteaba con sus manos dentro de la mesa pero solo percibía hojas sueltas en el cajón pero no había indicios de velas, Camus a su vez se palpo los pantalones, notando que ya no tenía los cerillos, iba a llamar al griego cuando percibe por su cuello algo puntiagudo recorrerlo de un lado a otro a la vez que un intenso escalofrió, escalofrió que apaciguo en cuanto intensifico su cosmos, ´por su lado Milo buscaba a ciegas ya no una vela sino cualquier cosa que les provea luz en eso sintió un dedo posarse en su nuca y un frio recorrer su espina dorsal, haciendo que sus cabellos se ericen.

Era el colmo pensaron ambos santos, al momento elevaron sus cosmos uno tan frio como la tormenta que azotaba afuera y el otro tan ardiente que cualquier atisbo de frio en su entorno se evaporo, primero al sentir Camus algo puntiagudo en su cuello de inmediato pensó que era Milo y que el escorpio quería divertirse a costa suya, lo mismo pensó Milo, que Camus empleo su cosmos frio para hacerlo estremecer asi que ambos elevaron sus cosmos para darle una advertencia al contrario.

El resplandor de una luz, detuvo cualquier intento de lanzarse un ataque, Hyoga tenía la caja de los cerillos y había encendido uno.

-Maestro aquí están los cerillos –el rubio tenía un cerillo encendido y avanzaba hasta el galo

-Y ahí está la vela –señalo Isaac a la puerta, en el suelo y pegada a ella estaba la vela…Camus por un momento creyó ver algo en el instante que el cerillo se apagó, afortunadamente logro coger la vela.

-Hyoga prender otro cerillo –el niño así lo hizo quedando la estancia ligeramente iluminada –bien ya es hora que se vayan a la cama… esta noche dormirán en mi cuarto, pero que no se les haga una costumbre –los niños sonrieron, mas no a si el griego menos el galo ya que cada uno tenía la firme creencia que el otro había empleado ´parte de su poder provocar escalofríos en él otro.

-Nunca creí que podrías llegar a este extremo Milo

-Yo, has sido tu quien empezó

-Por favor no vengas a hacerte el inocente –el cruce de palabras fue advertido por los niños que aún no se habían retirado, haciendo que los dos jóvenes parasen con su discusión.

Aun molestos estos siguieron a los dos pequeños, mientras accedían por el pasillo una silueta avanzaba a escasos centímetros del griego y el francés, ninguno dijo nada pero sintieron un escalofrió recorrer ambas espaldas, en cuanto llegaron al cuarto los niños se subieron a la cama y se acomodaron ahí, Camus arrastro la mecedora para ponerla al lado ubicarse en ella y cubrirse con la manta, el griego haría compañía a los menores, a insistencia de los niños mantuvieron tres velas encendidas, una a cada lado de la cama y la tercera justo al costado de la puerta.

La presencia de un par de niños inocentes y la luz ardiendo, formando un triángulo, donde ellos se ubicaban al centro, evito que el ente que había logrado irrumpir en la cabaña no lograse acceder al cuarto, para cuando los habitantes cayeron presa del sueño…ya la sombra se había rendido y había abandonado la cabaña. Al mismo tiempo la tormenta menguaba.

Horas después sobre la cama están Milo con Isaac enroscado a su cuerpo y otro tanto pasaba con Hyoga y Camus, este último luego de denodados esfuerzos por conciliar el sueño y por insistencia del rubio se subió a la cama también durmiéndose casi al instante, el primero en despertad fue el peli verde arrastrando con el al rubio, contemplo la habitación las velas aun ardían aunque estaban casi consumidas, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido abrieron la puerta para pegar un grito…

Camus pego un brinco, lo mismo Milo en cuanto escucharon gritar a los niños al alcanzarlos comprendieron el porqué de la conmoción de los niños…la sala estaba completamente destruida parecía como si alguien hubiera arremetido contra ella con toda su furia, Camus miro a Milo y Milo a Camus, pero ninguno dijo nada…lo atribuyeron a la tormenta.

O.O.O

Ocho años después.

En el templo de acuario, en la sobria y elegante sala están reunidos dos caballeros que frisaban los veintitrés años y frente a ellos en otro de los confortables finísimos del anfitrión otros dos jóvenes quienes no pasan de los dieciocho…

Después de guerras y guerras por fin estaban nuevamente con vida y disfrutando de un momento de confort y relax, proporcionado por los dioses que habían acordado una tregua y firmado un acuerdo de paz, por tanto los cuatro caballeros solían reunirse de tiempo en tiempo para platicar y recordar anécdotas pasadas.

-Recuerdas Milo la historia del hombre sin rostro –recordó el rubio –tu nos contaste tres más que fueron peores

-Si y se me otras mas

-No empieces Milo –advirtió el francés

-Maestro Camus, después de enfrentarnos a espectros de Hades ya no le tememos a esa clase de espectros –argumento el rubio, el peli verde a su lado corroboro sus palabras.

-Bueno también me acuerdo de esa noche, Milo me siguió hasta el cuarto de ustedes para pegarme un susto.

-Oye yo no te seguí, no me moví de la sala, como iba a dejar a los diablitos solos.

-Ya Milo admítelo de una vez por todas

-Es verdad maestro Milo no se movió de la sala nos consta y además lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer –Camus miro escéptico a los dos chicos.

-Que yo recuerde, fuiste tú quien estuvo tras la ventana parado con la intención de pegarme un susto, eso no lo puedes negar.

-Te equivocas lo niego y rotundamente, estuve todo el tiempo en el cuarto arrastrando el librero que pesaba como un roble

-bueno, pero no negaras que me pegaste dos veces.

-Oye solo fue una, no tengo porque mentirte –ambos jóvenes se miraron, no había atisbo de mentira o de broma en ninguna pupila

-Recuerdan cuando se apagó la vela –los tres presentes asintieron a las palabras del griego quien aún estaba sonriente –Camie ¿usaste tu cosmos para causarme escalofríos?.

-No milo tu usaste tu aguja para asustarme a mí –el griego negó sin sonrisa en el rostro, al ver el ademan del galo de cruzarse un dedo por el contorno del cuello de lado a lado, el en ningún momento se acercó al galo en ese entonces.

-Un momento –interrumpió el rubio -si tu Milo no hiciste nada por fastidiar a mi maestro y maestro si usted tampoco… ¿entonces quién?…

Tan pronto el cisne termino de hablar, la estancia quedo en penumbras escuchándose una risa macabra…los dos chicos fueron a acurrucarse al lado de Milo y Camus quienes no objetaron nada al respecto, si había un espectro ahí era mejor estar los cuatro juntos.

A las afueras del templo Afrodita de Piscis y Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, se reían por la travesura que acababan de hacer, el segundo sosteniendo en las manos los fusibles de la electricidad del templo de la vasija y el primero con una grabadora en la mano…

FIN.

…

HOLA, UN SALUDO A TODAS LAS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, QUISE HACER UNA HISTORIA DE SOLO CAMUS Y SUS DOS APRENDICES PERO CIERTO ESCORPION METIO LA COLA Y TUVE QUE INCLUIRLO.

COMO ES BIEN SABIDO CADA PUEBLO, ALDEA O ASENTAMIENTO HUMANO TIENE SU CULTURA Y PARTE DE ELLA VIENEN A SER LOS MITOS Y LEYENDAS QUE SE CIERNES SOBRE ESTAS, ESTA HISTORIA RETRATA EN PARTE UNA LEYENDA DEL PUEBLO DE MI PADRE, EN LA SERRANIA, NO LA HE RETRATADO TAL CUAL PERO LA IDEA SE BASA EN ELLA.

SEGÚN MI PADRE Y EL PADRE DE MI PADRE, EN CIERTAS EPOCAS DEL AÑO, LOS PUEBLERINOS TOMABAN PROVIDENCIAS PARA CIERTA NOCHE, GUARDANDOSE EN SUS CASAS A LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE, CERRANDO TODAS LAS VENTANAS Y PUERTAS Y DEJANDO LAS LUCES ENCENDIDAS PARA QUE NADA ENTRE, ALGO QUE SIEMPRE RESALTABAN EN TODAS Y CADA UNA DE SUS HISTORIAS, ERAN QUE NINGUN ANIMA O FANTASMA SE ATREVIA ENTRAR A UN HOGAR DONDE HUBIERAN NIÑOS YA QUE LOS NIÑOS SON CONSIDERAODS INOCENTES Y SON RESPETADOS POR LOS ENTES.

GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, SUS REVIEWS QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO,


End file.
